Second Chances
by XxMNinjaxX
Summary: What if Rem were reincarnated as a (human-looking) Bleach Shinigami? Rem/Misa.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, and I don't own Bleach! Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba-sensei and Takeshi Obata-sensei. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo-sensei.**

*****WARNING! Contains spoilers for the final episode!*****

* * *

Second Chances

Misa Amane stood on the edge of a building, ready to jump to her death. She had just received news of her beloved Light's death, and her world had crumbled around her. She took a bracing breath and extended her foot over the building's edge…

Before she could completely shift her weight, Misa was frozen in place by a blood-chilling howl. The blond pulled her foot back under her, her blue eyes widening in fear as she looked around for the source of the screech. Her heart sank as her gaze fell upon a gigantic, grotesque figure in the distance. The figure was drawing nearer, carried by its olive-green wings as it stared at her, almost hungrily, with cold, black eyes. The hollow eyes of the creature appeared to be just holes in its bone-like mask…

Misa gasped before turning around, climbing over the building's railing, and running across the rooftop.

"What IS that thing?!" the pop star cried. She sprinted with all her strength toward the building's staircase entrance. 'Wait…wasn't I trying to kill myself a second ago?' The blue-eyed woman thought suddenly as she ran. Misa scrunched her eyebrows. After a moment, she turned back, considering the idea of letting the monster catch her. As her eyes fell upon the masked figure's haunting face, her eyes widened once more and her head snapped back into a front-facing position. 'No way! That would be too scary!'

In her moment of distraction, Misa tripped over a stray object that had been left on the roof. She fell forward onto the concrete, sprawling out on the ground. The pop star scrambled into a seated position, turning around to face her monstrous attacker. She stared into the hollow eyes, her mouth falling open in fear as she heard the creature's chilling cry echo once again. Misa Amane screamed in terror.

Before Misa could finish screaming, a black-clad blur rushed between her and her attacker, slicing the monster's mask in two with the flash of a blade. The monster stopped dead in its tracks, falling to the ground before disintegrating into thousands of tiny flecks. Misa stared in awe as her sword-carrying savior landed almost weightlessly on the rooftop. The shihakusho-wearing warrior stood, her posture perfect, as a proud warrior's should be, with her back to Misa. She sheathed her sword.

Misa watched silently as the the mysterious figure turned its head, which revealed an attractive human face framed by mid-length, white-lavender hair.

'A woman…' Misa thought, looking over her savior's face and form. The warrior turned around fully, facing Misa as she scanned the surrounding area with-

'Yellow eyes…' Misa's heart skipped a beat as she stared into the most unique-colored irises she'd ever seen. 'But, one of them is covered by a bandage…' Sure enough, the warrior's face was partially covered by a white bandage...

'She must be really strong…' was the thought that popped into Misa's mind as she remained unable to tear her gaze away from the mysterious woman.

In spite of the fact that Misa Amane was spellbound by the sight of her savior, after finishing her visual scan of the area, the warrior turned around once again and began walking away from Misa. The blond pop-star gasped, frantically attempting to regain her ability to speak.

"Wait!" Misa cried, extending her hand toward the mystery woman and scrambling to her feet, "Who are you!?"

The sword-carrying woman seemed to pause for a quick moment before shaking her head slightly and continuing on her path away from the blond human on the other side of the rooftop.

Misa heard a faint "She could not possibly have…." Escape the golden-eyed warrior's mouth. The blond woman's eyebrows furrowed, her awe-struck expression changing into a frustrated pout.

"Hey!" Misa shouted, running toward the mystery woman, "Don't ignore me!" She grabbed the lavender-haired woman's shoulder and turned her completely around. Surprised yellow met pouting blue. Misa's eyes lost their frustration as she looked, for the first time, closely into the face of her savior. "I…" Misa began, her voice growing softer, a blush appearing on her cheeks; "Just wanted to say thank you…for saving me…"

The shihakusho-wearing woman stared back at Misa in shock. "You…can see me?" she asked in a smooth, deep voice, its naturally calm tone nearly masking the surprise held within her question.

"Yes," Misa responded, continuing to stare at the other woman, her grip on the warrior's shoulder having already relaxed into a light touch, "Why wouldn't I be able to?"

The lavender-haired woman paused for a moment, as if she were debating another matter within her mind. As soon as her eyes locked onto the blue ones of the woman in front of her, however, the indecision seemed to disappear instantly.

"I am a shinigami." the woman said, looking at Misa seriously, "It is my duty to protect humans and the Soul Society from hollows," the golden-eyed shinigami noticed the confusion that had come into Misa's expression, "Hollows are creatures like the one that just attacked you."

Misa nodded in understanding. The shinigami continued.

"Usually, humans cannot see shinigami and hollows, because both are spiritual beings…"

Misa's curious expression changed to a pensive one as she stepped back, processing the information. The warrior waited patiently as Misa did so, surprising herself for a brief moment as Misa stepped back. As Misa had dropped her arm and broken their physical contact, the shinigami's posture had released a nervous tension she hadn't realized she'd been holding since the human in front of her had placed a hand on her shoulder. Misa had also been affected by the loss of the electrifying contact, but the effects were overridden by her confusion. After a quick moment, the blond woman asked,

"But if humans can't normally see shinigami and hollows, then why am I able to?"

The shinigami took a breath, unsure of exactly how to respond to the other woman's question. "I…am also unsure about this matter. I have never experienced this before…" A thought occurred to the shinigami. "However, it could be because you possess a higher amount of spiritual energy than most humans have…which could also explain why the hollow attacked you in the first place. The more spiritual energy a human possesses, it seems, the more desirable they are to hollows…"

Misa's eyes widened as she heard the sword-carrying woman's guess. "You mean creatures like the one that just chased me might keep attacking me?!" The blond looked into the other woman's eyes with a frightened, pleading expression. "You can't let me get eaten by one of those monsters! Please! You're strong, please protect me!"

"I…" the white-lavender-haired woman's expression shifted in shock and unease. She (the shinigami) had never learned how to handle a situation like this one while training in the Soul Reaper academy (even though she had sped through it as a prodigy…) nor while training in her squad… This mission was the first assignment in _the world of the living_ she had ever received…

In spite of this confusion, as the shinigami looked into the beautiful eyes of the woman in front of her, something inside her told her that she needed to help this human…that, she _wanted_ to help this human… "Very well," the shihakusho-clad warrior said, looking at Misa, "You may remain with me as I carry out missions in this world, and for as long as I remain in the world of the living, I shall protect you."

Misa's expression brightened into a joyful smile as she excitedly flung her arms around the golden-eyed woman.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!"

The shinigami tensed and blushed at the unexpected hug, and after realizing that she had just randomly hugged her cool, strong, and mysterious savior, Misa pulled away quickly, an embarrassed blush adorning her cheeks as well.

"Oh, um…" Misa began, turning away in embarrassment, "Sorry about that! I was just so happy…I'm not sure if shinigami warriors are ok with hugs, or anything, I-"

"Do not worry..." the sword-carrying woman responded after recovering from the surprise, "It, is fine." She gave Misa a soft smile, to calm the pop star's worry.

Misa smiled back, returning the the shinigami's smile with a soft, happy one of her own.

"Oh!" Misa said after a moment, "I almost forgot to ask! My name is Misa Amane. What's yours?"

'Misa…' the shinigami thought, unable to take her eyes off of the woman in front of her.

The blond woman blushed lightly at the intensity of the warrior's gaze. 'She's so cool...and even still, she looks at me as if I'm the most important person in the world…' Misa thought, her heart skipping another beat as butterflies formed in her stomach.

"My name…" the shinigami said, "Is Rem. It is nice to meet you, Misa Amane."

"It's nice to meet you too!"

The moment was interrupted by a sudden beeping sound. Rem took an electronic device out of her pocket, looking at the screen. The shinigami's expression became serious.

"There is another hollow nearby. We must hurry." The lavender-haired warrior extended her hand to Misa. "Take my hand, and I will take us to the location."

Misa nodded, in awe at the sight of Rem in serious-warrior mode. "Ok." She placed her hand in the golden-eyed woman's.

Both women startled for a fraction of a second at the feelings that raced through them as their hands made contact.

'This woman, there's something about her. I have the feeling, that…My life has really started, in this moment…with her…'


End file.
